Benslie
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: So basically a whole bunch of one-shots of Ben and Leslie. Tons of fluff - Xox Brie
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys this is a bunch of one-shots of Leslie and Ben because ever since I started watching P&R now they're my OTP (my biggest ship). So basically a bunch of fluffy one shots :) because I love them ~ Xox Brie

Leslie

I sat at my desk just staring and smiling at Ben whom was eating his lunch at the little table in the middle of the office. He was munching on some salad.

"You beautiful rubber duck"

"What?" Ron asks

I stare at him and duck under my desk in the hope he can't see me.

After a few minutes I hear someone come into the room.

Oh no! Damnnit Jerry you didn't lock my door after I asked you to do so this morning.

I hear the footsteps coming closer and I see a pair of brown shoes.

"What are you doing bumblebee" Ben asks

relieved that its him I rush to get up but smack my head on the desk forcing me back under the desk, not quite aware of whats happening.

After a few minutes of sitting under the desk with wide eyes just staring at nothing Ben comes down and sits with me crossing his arms over his legs.

"Hey" he says

I try not to laugh so I look up at Ben, smile and lean on his shoulder.

" You're like a beautiful, brown earth worm" I say to him poking his cheek

he laughs

"Leslie maybe I should take you to the doctors"

"No, just stay with me" I say looking at him

he stares back and pulls me closer, millimetres from his lips. I don't wait for him to pull me onto his lips.

I crashed my lips onto his, kissing Ben was better than eating a candy apple and I don't say that often because nothing compares to candy apples. CANDY APPLES ARE THE BEST

"Stop leslie" I shout to myself I'm kissing this gorgeous muffin and I'm thinking about candy apples.

I pull away

"Come on lets get back to work"

"no" he replies

he pulls me back down onto his lips to share another long heated kiss.

"no I have to go catch the real Ferra- way frank"

I crawl out from under the table take grip of his hand and pull him up from under the desk smashing his head a few times on the way up.

"or we could hang out here for a bit?" he asks suggestively

I run over and close the door and return to Ben. He lifts my up onto the desk trailing kisses down my neck making me get all jittery inside.

"ben" I moaned his name and wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

He stopped kissing me and stepped back so he could look into my eyes

"Leslie, I love you" he smiled

"I love you too Ben" I say holding his head between my hands

and before I could do anything he gently lowered me onto the desk so I wan lying completely flat with Ben lying ever so carefully on top of me.

We continued our heated make out session but I heard a knock at the door, I basically threw Ben off me and onto the floor smashing his gorgeous little head again.

"RON!" I shout a little too loudly

"Leslie, I came in here after I heard some disturbing moans and I decided you guys can have a nooner"

"Ron I'm so sorry, a nooner who?"

"Leslie come lets go, thanks Ron" Ben said to Ron, I didn't even realise he was standing behind me

Ben grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the office before I could do anything. This was happening a lot today.

"Wait, Ron, Get Ferra - way Frank, RON!" I screamed as Ben dragged me down the corridor

"RON! I know you can hear me" I yell one last time

I look over and find Ron staring watching me being dragged down the corridor, drinking his cup of coffee ignoring my requests.

But it was too late Ben had already pulled me by my hand and before I knew it we were at my house stumbling over all my files and newspapers to head to the bedroom.

"Leslie, when was the last time you cleaned your house?"

"um maybe 5 or ten" I reply

"Days?" Ben asks

"Years" I reply confidently

"Leslie, maybe you should-"

but I cut him off by crashing my body onto his

no I literally throw myself onto him.

"Ben" I moaned into his chest.

Because of the momentum of my throwing my body onto his and him not expecting it, he's fallen onto some news papers I have lying around.

"Oh Ben you beautiful new born baby" I smile

he looks puzzled for a second then smiles

"aah leslie what would I do without you"

"Geez let me think be bored to death everyday because you can't see me and makeout with me" I look into his eyes

he laughs with me

"I agree" he says bending down so his lips meet mine

I take control of the situation

I climb on top of him, onto his lap it was much easier to access his gorgeous little fish face this way.

I lean down and leave a chaste kiss upon his lips

"Leslie, I love you, so much"

"I know silly you told me 20 minutes ago" I smile

overwhelmed with all these feelings towards Ben I kiss him again.

Its not long before we start getting quite heated

In the moment Ben flips me over onto more newspapers and strokes my leg gently whilst kissing me passionately.

30 minutes later

"Oh god Ben that was amazing"

"I know" he replied totally puffed out lying next to me

I covered myself in newspapers and went over to the fridge

I grabbed a can of cream and went over to Ben and sprayed about half a can into his mouth.

He tried t stop me but started to laugh spraying the cream everywhere

"Ben lets move in together" I smile

"Definitely" he replies

I lean down to kiss him but before I can he smeared my mouth with cream

"mm yum" I reply licking it ff my face

We both sit there laughing

He pulls my head down and kisses me one last time before we head back to work

SO this was my first of many one shots to come, I hope you guys like my first P&R fan fic so yeah let me know what ya think by dropping a review.

~Xox Brie :)

P.S I haven't totally read over this and so if something doesn't make sense please tell me and ill re upload :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys so this is my second one shot of Benslie I hoped you guys liked the first shot :)

~Xox Brie

Ben POV

I looked around my office, Chris has been jogging for awhile maybe I could go visit the reason I stay in Pawnee. Aka Leslie

But first I have to finish my Game of Thrones fan fiction

5 minutes later

Leslie POV

As I laid on my wooden desk I imagined what my life would be like if I ever became council woman.

I would have my own office, own bathroom and if I was lucky my own blowup version of anne and Ben. The best two people in the world, not including my mother of course

I heard a knock at the door, I barely lift my head but I can tell by the perfectly ironed pants who it is

"BEN" I shout and I jump up from my chair and run over to him

"Hi" I say to him while he holds me against his chest

" I missed you" he whispers in my ear and kissing my hair

I relax into his grip, it felt good to be held and feel safe

"i missed you too" I eventually reply looking up to his beautiful angelic face

he leaned down and I met him halfway and gently kissed his lips

but before I knew it he had me pinned against the wall leaving soft, warm butterfly kisses along my neck and chest.

"Ben no I have to go out and fill a hole someone made in the golf course"

"i'll come with you" he suggests

"You can if you want but what about Chris won't he be back soon, the last thing I would want is you getting into trouble"

"Let me worry about that come on lets go" he replies taking my hand and pulling me outside

We walk hand in hand to the golf course

its about a 20 minute walk but it was such a nice day in the best place in the world so why not.

It was strange Ron wasn't in today. I hope he isn't sick or anything

as we walk across the golf course I see Ron

"Ron?, what are you doing here?" I ask

"Why don't you ask Ben, leslie"

"Ben?" I look up questionably at him

"Hit it Ron" Ben exclaims

I hadn't even realised there was a small table behind Ron. He messed around with some things then before I knew it Ben gets down on one knee in front of me. Ron hands him a small velvet box

"Oh my god Ben" I can't breathe

"Leslie, I love you more than Games of thrones and star wars, I can't imagine my life with anyone but you, so will you do me the honour of marrying me"

"Yes" I shout a little too loudly

As if on queue Ron turn around to the table again and presses a button which plays wedding music

I smile and turn to Ben

He planned the whole thing there's no hole on the golf course, he wanted to propose to me.

Thats why he's been acting strange lately

Before he gets a chance to get up off the grass I go on my knees, wrap my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately

I felt sparks fly and if Ron wasn't there he could have had his way with me. No I'm totally kidding, we would have done it with him there, the only thing holding us back was the fact that Chris would be back soon and if Ben was caught out with me, in a romantic way my campaign would be over before it even really started

the only person who knew about Ben and I was Ron. He figured it out plus I trust Ron he would never turn us in because if he did he knows I will make sure he never eats bacon and eggs again.

No I'm not gonna kill him just he would have to drive for 5 hours for his bacon and eggs.

Not even Anne knows and Anne is the best person in the world

Oh no maybe she does know! Shes like some kind of crime fighting beaver in her spare time or as most people say a nurse, but I mean basically the same thing.

Later that night

BEN POV

as I laid on my bed with leslie lying next to me, her head nestled in a crevice in my chest.

I gently stroked her hair as she started falling asleep.

I never thought I would be happy in Pawnee.

She's the reason I never want to leave. I don't want to have to go back with Chris hopefully I can convince him maybe we should stay for Leslie's campaign as 'moral support'

I can't wait until I marry her

I fall asleep with her cuddled in my arms and I couldn't imagine anything better

Hey guys I really hope like this one shot but like under 50 people already have read my other shot but no one reviewed :/ so thats kinda awkward :P but hahaa if you guys could please review :D thanks so much ~Xox Brie


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys new shot :) ~ Xox Brie

RON POV

normally I don't give a damn what Leslie does but this time she has just gone to far

She and Ben haven't showed up to work in 2 weeks and the government is getting out of hand

I have to constantly make excuses for them

God only knows what will happen when Chris eventually works it out

"Ron can I talk to you" says the one and only Chris Traeger

I stare at him for 30 seconds and slowly reach into my desk and press the button

I can't help but snicker. Chris's face was priceless when I locked the doors on him

The only reason I'm covering for leslie is because she had this installed. It so beautiful, being able to lock the doors whenever I want.

Its especially good when I want to eat by myself without being disturbed.

April does her best to get people away but sometimes she isn't quick enough

Thankfully for leslie's locking mechanism I can do the rest myself with the push of a button

I stare out of my office window and see Chris is still there just staring.

If its a staring competition he wants its one he will get.

LESLIE POV

I stretched out on the white sheets, accidentally hitting Ben in the face at the same time

"ow" he moans

I laugh "sorry pumpkin"

he nuzzles at my neck and I stroke his naked back

tracing patterns all around using my finger tips

"Ben, what are we doing"

"Running away from our problems remember"

"i know but I just feel bad" I reply

"What about Ron?" I ask

"What about him?" he replies

"i just, I dunno this is so amazing but I'm worried about the government and pawnee it feel so strange to not even be in indiana"

"Leslie if you want we can go back"

"NO!" I yell

"Sorry, I just want to stay with you here forever" I say quickly laying on his stomach looking up to his perfect face

I creep up higher so I'm looking down at his face

"Your so beautiful" I say to him tracing his lips

"Well I would have liked something more manly but thats fine" he smirks

I'm about to protest when he shuts me up by kissing me

I lean down on top of him further our bodies pressed together.

"Ben? Are we bad people?" I ask biting my lip

"No leslie were simply people who are immensely in love and the only way to show it is to run away abandon there friends to be together, yes were bad people"

it then hit me

"oh no" I reply

"Ben we have to go back"

"okay but can we please stay for a bit" he asks

"Ben I don't know, Ron, anne oh poor beautiful anne, shes so beautiful, shes not used to this kind of rejection"

"Alright come on lets go" he answers and I can tell he's a bit disappointed

"Ben I'm sorry" I tell him in the car

I can tell he is disappointed but also knows we have to go back

he looks over and smiles

I put my hand on his lap in a reassuring way and start stroking his thigh

he seems to relieve a bit of tension

"Ben I know your disappointed but on a weekend this can be our thing, your cabin is ours every weekend and no one will call us or disturb us. Just us okay" I continued to rub his leg reassuringly

he turned to me "that sounds great thanks Les"

"ugh Ben for the hundreth time please don't call me Les, call me Leslie, or something cute like sparrow, because Les sounds like your calling me a lesbian. And you know I don't have anything against them but I want everyone to know I'm with you"

he laughs at me

"okay sorry LESLIE" he puts emphasis on my name

I slap his leg

he looks over at me and I look back into his eyes and leave a chaste kiss on his lips. I wanted more but we were driving

"you know Leslie, we could always pull over and continue this" he tries to be sexy and it really doesn't work

he slides his hand suggestively up my leg and I slap it away

I laugh at him

"beeeen" I exclaim

We both laugh.

I always wonder why we are so strange, no one understand the way me and Beno joke.

Everyone thinks were strange I think were great.

We finally rock up at the department and it was worse than I thought, there is folders and sheets lying around everywhere

"RON!"

"RON!"

I shout but no answer I look into his office and he is there staring at Chris they both look exhausted but don't show any sign of giving up. God only knows how long this could last.


	4. Chapter 4

So for this one shot i've decided to go for a bit of a different take. Ben and Leslie when I read fan fiction and there being really sexual and doing all this crazy stuff I can't take them seriously like I can't stop laughing, I can't imagine him like for instance stroking her wet nipple hahahaha like it just seems so strange to me ahahha. I'm sure I'm probably the only one who thinks this so I'm going to try and overcome this, so in this one shot there is a sex scene SPOILER :P hahaha please review guys ~Xox Brie

Leslie POV

I wake up lying next to a gorgeous, naked Ben

he looks so silly, hair all frazzled and saliva down his chin

so sexy

why do I love Ben? I think to myself

I stroke his exposed chest

he was off in a slumber and I knew just how to wake him up

I sit on top of him, pelvis to pelvis

I lean down to his ear and say

"WAKE UP!"

"holy fuck, Leslie"

I laugh, I knew that would wake him up

in an instant he throws me off him and back onto my side of the bed

"why did you do that" he laughs staring at me

"well I was like how do I wake Ben up and so naturally I thought yell into his ear" I honestly reply

"you could have done something else ya know" he winks at me

"use a fog horn?" I suggest

"no Leslie"

"you're right I don't have one"

I stare up at my ceiling deciding were I can get a fog horn

I should ask Ron if food and stuff have them

If they do i'll get some waffles too

next thing I know my white ceiling now has Ben's face on it

wait no it doesn't he's just leaning on top of me

yeah that makes sense

"we have to go to work" I say

"i can think of something more fun" he suggests

I laugh "Ben, what's more fun than meetings, spreadsheets and parks"

I was going to go on with different kind of high lighting and sorting we can do

But he shuts me up by kissing me

a slow, long passionate kiss

We start getting more intense

Our breathing becomes ragged our pulses beating harder, faster

I push my pelvis suggestively against him and he replies with a gentle moan

"Oh Leslie" he softly moans into my ear

I can't take it any longer I have to have him

I take off my floral nightgown and chuck it over the side of the bed

smiling with anticipation, Ben too follows by taking off his boxers

I feel his hardness pressing against me

I bring his face down to mine passionately kissing him

he uses this opportunity to gently slide in to my wet opening

I gasp as his length fills me

I continue to kiss him

he starts pushing in and out of me

he's sending me over the edge

I can feel him, he's shaking, he's about to finish

panting,gasps and a few more thrusts

and we are sent over the edge, climaxing with each other

Both red and panting, he rolls off of me and lays next to me

"That was incredible" he says

"i know" I agree

still out of breath, unable to comprehend, what just happened between us

I slide over, leaning on his shoulder, gently stroking his chest

"I love you,Ben"

"I love you too Leslie"

HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW ~ Xox Brie


	5. Chapter 5

Kay guys well over 350 people are reading this story and I have one review... I mean I'm not the type who says over 50 reviews or I don't post the next chapter but i've decided to end this story, if anyone wants to me to continue let me know either PM me or review :) sorry guys ~ Xox Brie


	6. AN

Okay well since like 2 people reviewed almost begging me to continue this story I will :) sorry it just kinda sucks ya know writing a story and no one responds ahaha and its so frustrating knowing that 400 or more people are reading this story and like not reviewing haha. Sorry I was in a shitty mood so I uploaded that AN ahha I'm really sorry guys I do love you :P

but ill post next chapter either tomorrow or the next day :) Kay guys Woo pumped for next episode

BEN and LESLIE 4 EVER ahhahaa

~ Xox Brie


End file.
